


Kiss In Dreams (5)

by WaltzInSnow



Category: Captain America, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzInSnow/pseuds/WaltzInSnow





	Kiss In Dreams (5)

刚才还气势如虹的队长，现在却红了脸。还好Bucky看出了他的为难（他总是那么善解人意），在他害羞的注视下主动伸手解开了他的裤子，又拉下了他的内裤。

即使有了那么多的梦中铺垫，Bucky还是觉得眼前的景象难以置信。“我的天呐，Stevie。”Bucky语调里带着点调皮的在他耳边小声说。“我的小Steve真的长大了。”Steve听了这话，脸上变的更红，可下面却涨的更大了。

在Bucky眼里，Steve应该是这个世界上唯一一个连性幻想都从来没有过的老实人。可说实话，Steve并不是Bucky想象中那么单纯。他不仅有过性幻想，那个主角还是他最好的哥们儿，这不管放在哪儿都足够劲爆。

他忘了到底是在哪件事后开始对Bucky产生了一种“罪恶的”幻想（他自己非那么认为），是那次草坪上的胡闹，还是那次Bucky被他挠痒痒挠的倒在地上流着眼泪求饶，又或者是那次Bucky在他床上不小心睡着，鲜红的嘴唇紧紧挨着他的枕头。

Bucky吞了吞口水，慢慢跪到地上，试探似的轻轻亲吻了他的阴茎头部，然后扶着它用嘴含住。他抬起眼睛无辜的看向Steve，好像在确认他是否喜欢这个。

Steve感到自己被柔软的难以置信的黏膜包裹住，几乎要站不稳，幸好他现在有四倍的自控力。他曾幻想过把Bucky压在身下，随意亲吻他身上的每一个角落，看他流着眼泪呻吟喘息。可他从没想过这个，在他最大胆的幻想中也没有。

他的四倍控制力逐渐在Bucky热情的吞吐和清澈的眼神中崩塌，觉得自己的脑袋越来越晕。他用那双厚实温暖的大手将Bucky拉起来，压到他窄窄的行军床上，发出咯吱的一声。

他笨拙又着急的解着Bucky的上衣扣子。带着Bucky体温的衣料褪去后，展露出他几乎冒着热气的健康肌肤。Steve吻着他脖颈和胸前的皮肤，又含住他一颗乳头吮吸。Bucky被这举动激的一声惊喘，抓紧了Steve埋在他胸前的金发。可他一点也没阻止，只是用带着鼓励的眼神温柔的望着他。他觉得自己从未离Bucky如此近过，也从未像现在这样拥有过他。

Steve感到Bucky的下体正硬邦邦的顶着他，于是他伸出一只手隔着裤子抚摸起Bucky的阴茎，嘴里还含着他的一边乳头。

“Steve，另一边…”Bucky声音低哑的提醒。自从被注射了劣质血清后，他的感官就比从前敏感了很多。而直到此刻，他才发觉这效力并不仅仅体现在视听方面。他连裤子都还没脱，就觉得自己快要被Steve弄得高潮了。

他可不想弄脏这仅剩一条的裤子，只好自己动手解皮带。Steve马上反应过来，帮着他一起把自己扒了个精光，只剩一件衬衫半挂在身上。Steve握住他比自己也小不了多少的东西，才撸动了几下就让他啜泣着射了出来。

可Steve还硬着呢。他弯下身子亲吻高潮后不住喘息的Bucky，然后用那双无措的蓝眼睛求助的看着Bucky。在那些数不清的荒唐梦境里，Steve是个霸道又熟练的老手。可现实中这个却截然相反。

Bucky咬紧了嘴唇，似乎下了个很大的决心，他得引导Steve，这家伙说不定根本不知道两个男人该怎么做。他红着脸主动张开大腿，用手指沾着刚刚射出来的精液，一点点插进自己后面的小洞。

现实里这可是他的第一次，初次的不适让他皱紧了眉头。Steve跪在他双腿间，表情像个第一次看到色情照片的小男孩。

他羞耻的闭上了眼睛，却继续着手上的动作，并不断增加着手指。他觉得自己现在简直像在做色情表演，诱惑正直的美国队长误入歧途。可这种想法让他又硬了起来，后穴里也开始传来一阵熟悉又陌生的快感。

他觉得准备的已经差不多了，事到如今也没必要再害羞。他抽出手指，主动掰开自己的臀瓣，把最私密的部分完全展现在Steve面前，“Steve，你不想插进来吗？”

“Bucky……”Steve简直没法形容他现在的心情。就好像他一直渴望尝一口香草冰淇淋，老天却送了他一整个冰淇淋店。不，是全世界的冰淇淋店。  
Steve再次俯身亲吻他。

Bucky感受到他粗大的阴茎已经嵌入了自己的股缝，觉得一颗心跳的像要飞出胸腔。他替Steve扶正了它，让它对准自己的后穴。Steve很快开始主动往里缓缓推进，疼惜的问着他还好吗。

“很好，哥们儿。”他抓着Steve鼓涨的背肌，感受着这真实无比的疼痛。“太好了…我喜欢你这样…”他觉得自己非但没软下去，还变的越来越硬。这疼痛在提醒着他，这一切都在真实中发生了，而不是那个虚幻的梦境。

他的鼓励显然奏了效，Steve开始缓缓的抽插，并重新开始吮吸他的乳头。Steve简直大简直可怕，他觉得下面被撑开到了极限，可他喜欢死了这样被Steve填满的感觉。

疼痛中渐渐传来的酥麻感让他开始觉得眼酸，泪水不受控制的涌出来。Steve的动作开始变得越来越快，后穴传来的快感也越来越强烈。他压抑着自己的声音，还是忍不住漏出了一声呻吟。

“Bucky？我弄疼你了？”Steve赶忙慢下来，吻他泪痕斑斑的脸。“不，快点…”他忍不住把Steve的头扳回自己胸前，Steve马上心领神会。他再次舔上Bucky乳头的时候，感到下面的小洞一阵紧缩。

Steve把Bucky的一条腿折到胸前，换了个角度插入时，Bucky忍不住爆了句粗口。“操…Steve，就这样…用力…就这样操我。”

Steve顶到了他的前列腺，这快感让他终于忍不住呻吟出声，并开始激烈的喘息。Steve显然因为他的话变的更大也更硬了，听话的用力捅着他后面已经变的湿软的小洞。Bucky被他干的泪水四溢，流进头发里，前面的阴茎也流出了一大滩前液，不住的蹭着Steve的腹肌。他觉得自己又要高潮了，他有点不甘心，Steve这家伙一次都还没射过呢。

Steve撑起手，看着在他身下哭泣呻吟的Bucky，他表情可爱又迷乱，温暖紧致的小洞里舒服极了，仿佛用自己的全部温柔包裹着Steve。他从没见过Bucky这副样子，他应该是那个笑容灿烂，总是对一切都无所谓又游刃有余的布鲁克林万人迷。可现在的他，在Steve面前展现了自己的一切脆弱，一点也不保留。

“再快点，Stevie，我好像又要射了……”Bucky那双绿宝石般的眼睛已经失去了焦距，他双手攀上Steve的脖子，用腿夹紧他的腰。

“我也是，Buck…”Steve抹了把额头的汗，又重又深的操着Bucky，在他高潮中绞紧的小穴里射了出来。他看着流着泪的Bucky一边射精一边咬紧了嘴唇，发出呜咽的声音。那简直是这世界上最可爱最火辣的景象。

他们拥在一起大口的喘息，Steve用手帮Bucky抹掉脸上的眼泪。Steve并未立刻退出来，而是继续埋在他的身体里。他们彼此望着对方凌乱的头发下潮湿的脸，眼中的深情和迷恋再也无须掩藏。

“我爱你，Steve。”

Bucky刚开口，眼泪就再次涌出了眼眶，但这次不再是因为快感。还有什么比这更好的告白时机？他必须现在就把这漫溢的感情诉说，他快要爆炸了。

“我不管别人怎么想。”他揉着Steve一头汗湿的金发。“我也不管这世界会怎么看我。我爱你，Steve。什么也没法改变这个事实。”

“Buck…”Steve用自己的额头轻轻抵上Bucky的，两个额头碰到的一瞬间，他们都闭上了眼睛。

“我也爱你，Buck。Till the end of line。”

TBC


End file.
